


Cole Me By Your Name

by pcwtosh



Series: A Night With the Stars [4]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh
Summary: A night at Madison Square Garden takes an interesting twist for Timothee Chalamet
Relationships: Cole Sprouse/Timothee Chalamet
Series: A Night With the Stars [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002981
Kudos: 16





	Cole Me By Your Name

Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.

_ Previously: After Party at the OSCARs _

_Cole placed his hands and his weight on Tom’s shoulders. Tom’s legs balanced on Cole’s shoulders as with all his weight the Riverdale actor pulled back and began to land heavy blows on Tom’s tight hole._

**Cole Me By Your Name**

Timothee walked along 5th Avenue wearing a slim pair of jeans, a baggy jumper and white trainers. The Manhattan skyline was grey and cloudy on a cold day in New York City. The 24-year-old disappeared into the Manhattan crowd as he made his way to Madison Square Garden. As Timothee approached The Garden the excitement built inside him, tonight’s opponents for his favourite team, the New York Knicks were the Indiana pacers.

The grand structure in front of him, Timothee entered the great venue. He smiled to himself thinking of the historic moments that had happened in this building; Boxing, The Stanley Cup, WrestleMania and UFC.

Timothee walked through the bustling crowd of basketball fans, barely anyone recognised him as they discussed pre-match tactics and beer prices. Making his way to his seat, Timothee sat down in the front row, the place young New York City boys all wished they could spend just one game. 

Laura Dern arrived, sitting to his right with one of her friends. "Timothee, how are you?" She smiled, throwing her arms around him as he stood up to greet them. "Hey Laura, I'm great thanks, how are you? And it's nice to meet you." He offered to Laura's friend who smiled politely. They spoke for a couple of minutes before the lights came down and music blasted around MSG. The players ran on to the court to a rapturous applause from the New York crowd before everyone settled for the national anthem. Timothee stood respectively mouthing the words as they rang out around the arena before MSG broke into applause again. 

The game began, the squeaking of basketball sneakers on the glossy MSG floor echoed around the arena as twelve muscled towers of athletic men fought for the ball.

It was the first TV time out and there was some shuffling as late comers made for the empty seats next to him. They sat down and Timothee glanced to his left, "hey." Timothee smiled, "hey man, how are you doing?" Cole Sprouse smiled and Dylan Sprouse waved over his shoulder. "Yeah I'm great. How about you guys?" He replied. "We're good, we're good." Dylan beamed. 

"What's brought you to New York? Do you have some work lined up here?" Timothee asked, "Not even, we got some time off so we decided to come back here for a couple of nights." Cole explained, Timothee smiled in acknowledgement, "that's cool, well if you guys want to grab a beer after the game, that'd be cool." Cole glanced at Dylan who nodded, "Great, let's do it." Cole smiled.

"Who is your favourite player?" Timothee asked Cole sideways without his eyes leaving the court. "I don't even know any of these guys anymore." Cole chuckled, Dylan nodded in agreement, "it's been so long since we've been to a game." He added. “Ahh, no worries, I come here whenever I’m in town. Makes me feel at home.” Timothee smiled. “I know what you mean, whenever we are in L.A. we go to the Staples Center to catch the Lakers.” Cole agreed. "Lakers suck!" Timothee grinned as the three of them watched the game. 2 hours later it was the Sprouse twins turn to talk smack. _Indiana Pacers 106 - 98 New York Knicks, Final._

"What happened dude?" Cole grinned playfully. "Yeah that was shit. Still up for that drink?" Timothee replied. The twins looked at each other nodding, "lead the way." Timothee led them to the top bar in Madison Square Garden. "Good evening sir." The security guard nodded to Timothee as he approached, "evening Gordie, I'm sure you know these boys, they're with me." Timothee replied entering the bar, the twins followed him closely, acknowledging the guard as they passed.

A cute hostess led them to their table and sat them down, "can I get you guys anything?" "Three beers please." Timothee replied checking with the twins for objections, neither protested and the hostess hurried off to put in their order.

"You got any projects coming up?" Timothee started. "Yeah I got a couple of films coming up." Dylan replied, "They should be getting released later this year." He continued. "Nice, text me their names and I will look out for them." Timothee beamed turning to Cole, "Yeah, I'm still on Riverdale." Cole grinned smugly, "renewed for another year." He finished. 

The hostess returned with their drinks, offering the boys a toothy smile as she passed over their drinks before turning away. The actors' eyes followed her as she walked away before grabbing a beer each and taking a draught. 

"What do you think of that then?" Timothee asked the twins. "The beer or the babe?" Dylan replied immediately. "Either." Timothee chuckled. "Yeah she's nice, I like that. Small and brunette, tasty!" Dylan explained. They both looked over towards Cole, "oh yeah, you're not allowed an opinion Mr Lili Reinhart." Timothee sniggered. "Oh nah, we're not together anymore." Cole replied in a hushed tone. Timothee looked shocked, "shit man, I'm sorry." "Don't be, it's cool. I'm not in the mood for talking girls though." Cole interrupted. Timothee smiled back weakly. _[Great, now he hates you.]_

"So in your new movie you're a junky!" Dylan interjected, changing the subject. "Yeah, that was fucked up!" Timothee beamed, "Crystal meth takes people to some really dark places." he continued. "You were amazing, and Steve Carrell, that must've been awesome working with him!" Dylan replied, "he's really cool, and oh my God the two kids were so cute as well." Timothee explained. "I didn't see it." Cole confessed. "No problem." Timothee chuckled, "I thought you were great in Five Feet Apart though." He continued, "see, now I feel guilty I haven't seen yours. I saw Call Me By Your Name though, that was really classy." Cole smiled. I bet you would like to Cole Me By Your Name." Timothee winked, "thank fuck you made that joke and not me!" Dylan sniggered, joined by the other two as they took a long draught of beer.

"How are we doing guys?" The hostess asked again a little while later. "Can you hit us up with another round please?" Dylan asked, "sure thing." She beamed wheeling away to put in their order. "You guys have gotta come to New York more often." Timothee beamed, "or you should come to California!" Cole retorted, Timothee smiled, "don't think I'm filming in California anytime soon." Timothee smirked. "Pah, you're welcome anytime." Dylan grinned. We will get you some good California sunshine.

Another round of beers down and the waitress brought over their third round. "I'm gonna use the restroom." Dylan announced pushing back his chair and stumbling off. "I'm sorry about that stuff before with Lili, I didn't know…" Timothee explained apologetically. "Hey, don't worry, you didn't know and it's all a bit raw still." Cole interrupted. "And until you reminded me just now, I was having a great time!" He finished, his grey eyes bore into Timothee's who looked back at him nervously. "Now smile, she didn't break up with you." Cole demanded. "Yeah, she's crazy though, I'm sure she'll realise that's a mistake." Timothee replied. "Who cares, as I said, I'm having a great time tonight." There was a moment of warm silence while they looked into each other’s eyes.

Dylan plonked himself back down, "I am fucked." He beamed mischievously. Cole and Timothee's eyes met again and they chuckled at Dylan. "You guys are welcome to come over to mine if you want a few more drinks." Timothee offered, Cole nodded enthusiastically before shooting a look towards Dylan who had started to slump on his chair. "We had better go before he does something I'll regret." Cole giggled looking towards Dylan as he spoke to Timothee. 

"Can you put that on my account?" Timothee asked the hostess, "of course Mr Chalamet." “Thank you very much Courtney, and add 30% on for you guys.” Timothee smiled, “Very good sir.” she beamed back. “Ok, get your things.” Timothee smiled glancing towards Dylan who was drifting off slumped in his chair. “Wake up Dyl.” Cole sniggered, tapping his brother in the face gently. The twin quickly regained his senses sitting bolt upright and following as Timothee led them away. 

“Taxi!” Timothee waved, and a yellow car came to a halt alongside them. Timothee jumped in and shuffled across to the other side, followed by Cole in the middle and then Dylan pulling the door behind him. The taxi pulled away to make the trip to Timothee apartment, resting his head on the window Dylan instantly drifted off. Cole watched him smirking before nudging Timothee. The 24-year-old giggled quietly at Dylan as he began to snore gently, Cole grazed Timothee’s thigh with his hand, the Riverdale star was instantly shocked by his own action. _[Shit Cole, wrong move.]_ “Sorry, I was reaching for my phone.” he lied, Timothee’s heart sank and his beaming expression returned to normal before Cole could make eye contact.

The cab pulled up and Timothee handed the driver a couple of bills as the twins climbed out. The Beautiful Boy star led the twins to his apartment and took them inside, his apartment was decorated with interesting art pieces. He led the twins into his lounge, “did you want anything to eat or drink?” he asked. Dylan mumbled something incomprehensible. “Whatever you’re having.” Cole grinned at Timothee’s confusion. “Cool.” Timothee nodded, “Have a seat.” He returned moments later with three beers and a bag of chips. 

Handing a beer to Cole he smiled before turning to Dylan, who was fast asleep in his chair. “Thanks.” Cole grinned, taking a swig of his beer, Timothee also threw back a gulp of the tawny liquid. “So, you know about my relationship status.” Cole began, lifting his right leg and crossing it by resting his ankle on his left knee. “How about yours, anything spicy going on?” he finished. Timothee shook his head, “nothing to tell really, a couple of hookups but nothing interesting.” Cole nodded, “I get ya.” “On the ride over, when you touched my leg, did you mean to?” Timothee asked boldly. Cole’s eyes looked around the room nervously, “I wasn't really thinking, I’m sorry, I thought we had a moment before at MSG and…” “We did have a moment.” Timothee cut in leaning forward and glancing sideways at Dylan.

Cole beamed at Timothee who smiled back at him fidgeting nervously with his bottle of beer. “Don’t worry about him, after a few beers he will be out until the morning.” Cole sniggered. Timothee paused for a moment before standing up and walking around the table towards Cole. He stopped holding out his hand which Cole held on to pulling himself up and following TImothee to the bedroom.

Timothee closed the door and turned back to Cole, neither of them could wait. Running into Cole's arms Timothee kissed the Riverdale star for the first time. Fireworks went off inside Timothee's mind trying to comprehend the sight of the beautiful Cole Sprouse attached to his face. Similarly Cole felt incredible, _[first Tom, now Timothee. This is awesome.]_ He beamed.

The two actors' lips pecked and plucked at the other's, the increasing comfort in Cole forced his tongue into the mix. Timothee's green eyes narrowed on Cole's in disbelief as he swallowed the 27-year-old's tongue. _[It’s actually happening]_ the night he had dreamt of through all those years watching Cole on TV and in films, the simple blonde beauty was there in front of him, kissing him back! 

Timothee placed his hands on Cole’s hips and pushed him back slowly towards the bed. Cole felt the bed block his progress and allowed himself to fall backwards on the bed bringing Timothee with him, their lips still locked together tasting the beer and nachos they had both been eating and drinking that evening.

Cole’s hands cupped Timothee’s face as the young actor climbed onto the bed on top of him. Deliberately rubbing his crotch against Cole’s, Timothee humped against the Riverdale, they both moaned as their pulsing cocks reacted to each other’s bodies grazing them through their jeans. The 27-year-old’s hands moved down from Timothee’s soft face, to his neck and paused at the top of his shirt, fumbling at the buttons Cole began to unbutton Timothee as they continued to swap saliva with increasing urgency.

Finally Cole broke their intense embrace to look at the indie actor’s open chest, his milky white skin was twinky smooth while his pecs and abs were slender. Timothee took the opportunity to reach under Cole’s shirt and slide it up, Cole lifted his head and arms to allow Timothee to take his shirt all the way off. It was his turn to survey the naked skin below him, Cole’s chest was somewhat smooth with a dark teasing treasure trail leading down to the prize, his brown nipples were above average in size on his full pecs while his skin had the warm kiss of Californian sun.

Timothee beamed down at Cole who smiled back up at the pale New Yorker. The 24-year-old unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down revealing his loose boxers shorts. "Little help?" Cole suggested as he unbuttoned his own jeans and lifted his hips. Timothee reached down pulling at the legs of his jeans which descended the Riverdale star's legs and threw them aside.

Cole sat upright whilst Timothee returned to the bed, "put your knees here." Cole suggested patting the spaces next to his side's. Timothee complied, straddling the 27-year-old’s belly, Cole's hands slid up the Beautiful Boy star's back appreciating his silky smooth skin.

Their lips met passionately again, each placing one had behind the other boy's head to maximise the force of their lust. Their tongues danced whilst below their hips began to gyrate and move in harmony. Timothee's free hand explored Cole's beautiful chest, tracing his nipples and squeezing his pecs firmly.

Cole pulled away and placed a hand on Timothee's arse guiding him up. Cole's spare hand slid up into the 24-year-old’s loose boxers and located his throbbing cock. Sliding the fabric up a little, Cole carefully pulled Timothee's cock free and kissed the head of his beautiful cut cock, the skinny actor exhaled as the electricity ran through him. Cole smiled up at Timothee who returned the favour, the Riverdale star's juicy lips continued to kiss at Timothee's pulsing head taking pleasure in watching the 24-year-old attempting to restrain his excitement.

Finally Cole stopped teasing and closed his mouth around the top of Timothee's cock. The New Yorker's gasp was even louder this time, his eyes flashed nervously towards the living room. "Dylan won't care.' Cole reassured him before returning Timothee's head to his mouth. The indie actor could only watch on helplessly as Cole began to slide down his long curved shaft. Timothee's hard-on stood 8 inches long, cut and like Timothee was pale and slim. Cole took his time savouring the flavour of the 24-year-old’s long cock as his face progressed closer and closer to Timothee's curly pubes.

Timothee’s hands explored Cole’s body, his left hand squeezed the 27-year-old’s tanned pecs while his right hand traced down Cole’s smooth body, over his belly button and down to his bulge. Cole continued to devour Timothee’s pulsing cock as he felt the New Yorker’s fingers creeping into his fly and wrapping around his rigid, fat 6.5 incher. Cole’s cut cock felt perfect in Timothee’s hand, the slim actor tugged Cole firmly and his ears perked up to the sound of Cole moaning through his nose and a mouthful of Timothee’s cock. The Riverdale star could feel Timothee's soft hands squeezing on his pole whilst he ran his hands along Cole's cock feeling the pulsing thickness growing in his palms.

Cole's mind flashed back to when he had seen Call Me By Your Name, the memory of Timothee's cute innocent face, his smooth body and his ability to speak comfortably in a different language, Cole admired him. Now as he swallowed the 24-year-old's giant cock he felt a sense of accomplishment, he felt even better as Timothee's meat entered his mouth so deeply it nearly choked him, but Cole fought the urge to choke and persisted in sucking Timothee's beautiful long cock.

Timothee spat a large glob of spit on to his fingers before reaching back to smear it across his hole. Cole continued to suck the sexy 24-year-old savouring the feeling of his throat being stretched wider still. Timothee's fingers wandered around his hole sliding between his tight milky white ring. He closed his eyes as his fingers pressed up into his hole which expanded for him willingly. Oblivious to Timothee's self pleasuring, Cole gobbled away at the 24-year-old’s thick head trying to fit even more cock into his mouth.

Timothee's patience had worn thin, he wriggled his fingers a couple more times before pulling them out of his hole then dropped another large glob of spit into his hand and smeared it around his hole again. Cole froze as suddenly he could feel a presence stroking against his head. Timothee's ability to connect Cole's head with his entrance seemed almost telepathic. The 27-year-old pulled off Timothee's boner and waited in tense anticipation as he could feel Timothee's weight lowering on to him. Gradually the New Yorker sank further down until they both winced, there was a sudden jolt and both of them moaned gently in unison as Cole's hard shaft began to enter Timothee's tight ring.

Opening wide, Timothee’s ring allowed Cole’s thick shaft to proceed its insertion into his hole. Cole’s cut cock throbbed as it entered the 24-year-old, penetrating him slowly but surely. The Californian continued to suck Timothee but slower as he watched the beautiful boy impale himself. Timothee’s warm hole surrounded Cole’s hard cock, the warmth descending closer and closer to the Riverdale star’s nest of pubes. Tracing their way up the New Yorker’s skinny frame Cole’s eyes rested at Timothee’s innocent face, he could see the bottom’s eyes closed concentrating on taking maximum pleasure from the older boy’s thick shaft. 

The New Yorker felt his ring expand as Cole entered him, a weak smile took hold of his jaw appreciating the bulk of Cole’s wide cock inside him. His brain told his thigh muscles _[slowly, slowly]_ as his weight forced the Riverdale star deeper into him. The sensation was amazing, Timothee had to take the opportunity to see it unfold, he stole a downward glance and with a mouthful of his long cock, Cole’s lovable grey eyes looked back at him.

The feeling of wiry hairs against his bum cheeks told Timothee he didn't have much further to go. He smiled to himself and then down to Cole, the joy of the 27-year-old’s cock penetrating his belly was clear for them both to see. Cole finally pulled off Timothee's cock and rested his head in the mattress fully taking in the bottom's sexy body. His nipples were small, pale and erect on his slender pecs. His torso was skinny, beautifully smooth and the muscles flexed visibly as Cole gently caressed it. 

Timothee's weight rested on Cole's thighs and they both smiled. Timothee leaned down and the pair kissed deeply swirling their tongues before Timothee straightened back up and began to ride. Cole beamed up at the skinny actor as he began to use his lower back and leg muscles to pull himself up and down Cole’s thick cock. The bottom took his hands and rested them on Cole’s broad pecs as he pulled his tight ring higher up Cole’s shaft before plunging it back down again into the Californian’s lap.

Cole’s hands reached up to the New Yorker’s smooth sides, his soft skin felt wonderfully arousing as the top closed his fingertips to hold them tighter. As Timothee increased his speed his hard cock bounced on to Cole’s hairy belly, the Riverdale star couldn’t help but notice Timothee’s beautiful cock as it flew up and down with him, catching a second of hang time each time he bounced up again. _[I wonder if he’s a total bottom.]_ Cole grinned to himself, looking up at Timothee who seemed to be deep in concentration stuffing Cole’s shaft into his loosening hole.

“Hey Tim-o, are you a bottom or a vers?” Cole asked softly, _[He called me Tim-o]_ Timothee swooned, smirking before he responded, “I can be a vers if you want me to be.” he smiled. Cole nodded, “Ok, but only if you promise to finish me off after, fuck me doggy and pull my hair!” he explained. Cole chuckled, “I’m sure I can manage that, who knew you were a freak in the bed.” he giggled feeling his cock slip out of the 24-year-old’s ring and land on his belly. 

Cole watched Timothee as the New Yorker reached over to his dresser and removed a bottle of lube. "You want some of this?" He asked, showing Cole the bottle, "that's probably a good idea.’ The Riverdale star smirked. Timothee hopped back on to the bed shuffling excitedly between Cole's legs. The 24-year-old lifted Cole's legs into the air resting them on his shoulders. Applying a little lube to Cole's pink ring, Timothee smeared the silky liquid liberally before applying a little to his cock. Maintaining eye contact with the older boy, Timothee ran his hand along all 8 inches of him. 

Cole took a deep breath and prayed as he felt the New Yorker's head pressing at his entrance. The 24-year-old held Cole’s sides as he began to force his head into the older boy’s hole. Cole felt the pressure on his ring and began to push out nervously. The bottom gasped as Timothee’s hard cock sank into his hole, Cole puffed his cheeks panting furiously as his ring began to burn insanely. Timothee watched Cole’s face twist in pain as his head made it beyond his ring, “oh fuck.” Cole exhaled and Timothee paused, he knew how Cole felt that first time. The top stroked Cole affectionately waiting for his breathing to ease. 

Cole's eyes focussed on Timothee's gentle face as the Riverdale star began to jerk himself, anything to take his mind off the incredible sensation happening at his rear entrance. "You good?" Timothee asked tentatively, "yeah, yeah, keep going." Cole smiled between breaths. The New Yorker nodded and leaned forward moving close to Cole and his long cock followed him, sliding determinedly within the tight pressure of Cole's ring.

The skinny New Yorker pulled his cock back before guiding it forward again. Cole murmured as he did so, the protest from Riverdale star's body waned as Timothee's shaft sank deeper into the bottom. The 24-year-old let go of his cock and rocked back and forth slowly putting more force into each thrust, his cock disappeared inside Cole's expanding hole and the older boy looked up at Timothee with what looked like a smile.

Timothee took Cole by the ankles, squeezing his slim legs together and moaned as the 27-year-old’s hole ate his hard cock. The top was getting ever closer to Cole's hairy arse with every gentle pump. Appreciating the beauty of the older boy's face, Timothee dropped Cole's ankles and leaned in closer. Without breaking his rhythm, pressing deeper inside the sexy bottom he launched an assault on Cole's mouth tongue first. Cole moaned warmly through his nose, the skinny 24-year-old’s cock felt incredible as it split him open, pressing deep into his tight belly. Running his hands over Timothee's beautiful body he felt wonderful as the top began to buck harder inside him. And then they both felt it, Timothee's crotch began to bump against Cole's arse softly. They broke the kiss and smiled as Timothee used his whole frame to spear his cock into the bottom.

The skinny New Yorker had plenty of energy to pleasure Cole’s hole, Timothee’s technique pushed his long cock to new realms of pleasure for the Riverale star. Taking hold of his 6.5 incher, the 27-year-old stroked himself in time with the top’s affections. A broad smile spread across Cole’s face and he allowed his head to fall back on the mattress looking up towards the ceiling. Cole gave a long moan of satisfaction, the stroking of his prostate felt so good, how had he never done this before? Focusing on the blank ceiling Cole did everything he could to appreciate the feeling of a cock plunging inside him. 

Cole’s grey eyes returned to the artsy actor’s lush bouncing hair, his smooth neck and his skinny pale chest. For sure Timothee didn’t have the look of the ‘ideal’ man, but the bottom smiled to himself watching Timothee at work. The way his tightly bound muscles flexed under his smooth skin whilst he pumped, Timothee looked incredible. And everytime Timothee’s 8 inch snake tickled his prostate, Cole struggled to suppress the involuntary moans which signified how much he truly enjoyed the experience.

“That feels so good.” Cole moaned, Timothee smiled back at him lovingly, “feels great for me too.” he grinned. Lowering himself down, the top rested his smooth naked chest against Cole’s, their warm skin rubbed together with each thrust of the sexy New Yorker’s cock. The bottom could feel himself beginning to get close, _[‘fuck me doggy and pull my hair’]_ Timothee’s voice echoed in Cole’s mind forcing the Riverdale star to released his cock. Timothee kissed the 27-year-old’s smooth neck, biting gently at his lover’s skin, the New Yorker pumped the length of his bare 8 inches into Cole, the actors exhaling deeply with intense satisfaction.

“I’m getting pretty close.” Cole told Timothee regretfully, the new experience had been more pleasure than pain, he wanted it to last forever, but he had promised to fuck the 24-year-old again. The slim top slowly forced himself to his hilt one more time before pulling all the way out of the Riverdale star’s hole. Timothee held himself above Cole for a few seconds longer staring intensely into the 27-year-old’s grey eyes and forcefully TImothee lowered his face kissing Cole passionately, pinning his head against the mattress. They sucked and swirled for a few intense seconds before Timothee broke away and hopped off Cole’s body but remaining on all-fours.

Cole picked himself up off the mattress and shuffled around behind the skinny actor’s body, the 24-year-old’s tight little arse hovered invitingly, Cole’s face broke into an appreciative smile. The Californian held his cock straight and pressed it against Timothee’s hole before pushing forward once more. This time Timothee's hole was very accepting, the 27-year-old's cock slid straight into the New Yorker's tight belly. Both boys moaned as Cole pressed inside the skinny 24-year-old once more.

Using all of his weight, Cole quickly built up speed crashing into Timothee's smooth bum cheeks. _[Pull his hair, pull his hair!]_ He reminded himself, taking a handful of the New Yorker's curly locks. Timothee gave a loud satisfied moan enjoying the pressure of his roots pulling at his scalp and feeling that he was being dominated by the Riverdale gang leader. 

"Yeah, fuck me." Timothee begged arching his back upwards. Cole looked down upon Timothee's beautiful cheeks which rippled each time Cole ploughed him. The RIverdale’s star’s dark pubes contrasted Timothee’s pale skin as they mushed into the New Yorker’s hole. “Harder.” Timothee groaned, Cole’s heart sank for a second, he thought he was going pretty hard already but Timothee demanded more. The 27-year-old put all his weight behind his cock and slammed in every last bit of his length as hard and deep as he could, “yeah, yeah, yeahhh.” Timothee moaned with each thrust. “That’s it, abuse me!” he demanded, _[fucking filthy]_ Cole beamed down on the cutey watching his cock disappear inside Timothee. 

“Fucking take it, bad boy!” Cole replied, surprising himself, the 24-year-old below was loving every second. His long hard cock bounced freely below him with Cole’s thrusts. Timothee knew if Cole contiued to fuck him harder, he wouldn’t even need to touch himself. The Californian pounded the skinny bottom hard, Timothee's warm cave accepted the 27-year-old's length spearing up inside him. "Pull me up." Timothee begged, the sexy top obeyed pulling the 24-year-old up straight. Cole continued to pull at Timothee's lush hair turning his head sideways and forcing his tongue down the New Yorker's throat.

Cole's right hand stroked gently down Timothee's front, his smooth body felt so enticing against Cole's fingertips. Tracing down to the 24-year-old's tight body Cole wrapped his fingers around Timothee's 8-inch pipe, "leave it." Moaned the New Yorker breathing faster, his cock throbbing as it swung freely. Cole obeyed Timothee’s demands pressing his hands flat against the 24-year-old’s stomach and pulling him back. 

The Riverdale star bucked freely inside Timothee’s accepting hole, the 24-year-old’s skinny hips backed into Cole’s crotch addicted to the thick cock tunnelling his insides. Timothee turned his face and guided Cole’s smooth chin towards his, their tongues met instinctively again, the New Yorker sucked hungrily at Cole’s tongue. Timothee’s dream had come true, the beautiful twin actor had inspired him for so long as an actor and now Cole’s thick shaft was doing its best to encourage his balls to release their load. Cole’s weight thudded into Timothee’s slender frame, their sparkling sweaty skin kissing against each other as their united bodies tingled with glee.

Timothee closed his eyes and moaned through his nose, Cole’s soft lips pursed gently around his, sucking at the 24-year-old’s thin lips. Timothee could feel the Riverdale star’s breath on his top lip, the manly smell of Cole’s beer-breath accompanying the piercing feeling of his cock. The New Yorker’s skinny frame felt tense, his ring burned with passion and Cole’s thick head slid deep into him brushing against his G-spot.

“Oh god.” Timothee breathed in panicked excitement, “That’s it.” he quivered, “Shit” he gasped, “I’m gonna shoot.” he finished with a long deep exhale and groan. Cole’s eyes locked onto Timothee’s free 8 incher bouncing along happily. The Riverdale star steadied himself and fed Timothee’s hole with every inch of his hard member sliding up the tight bottom. Timothee could feel his ring squeezing tightly around Cole’s cock as the orgasm began to take over his body. 

Cole watched the muscle of Timothee’s cock tensing repeatedly before firing the bottom’s warm jizz. The 24-year-old’s hard 8 incher sprayed wildly, the first shot of his warm cream firing across the sheets before the second and third hurtled into the air with his bouncing cock. Timothee was overcome with emotion whimpering with each pulse of his cock, his emptying sack still shooting his cream out over his bedsheets. With his breaths softening, the last few drops of cum dribbled from the end of Timothee’s still pulsing head and he hunched forward on his fists as the 27-year-old behind him ploughed as hard as he could inside the bottom.

Cole hammered into Timothee’s destroyed hole bringing himself to the very brink. The sight of the 24-year-old squirting just from his skills as a top was the hottest thing he had ever seen in his life. The power with which Timothee’s cock had shot his load increased Cole’s self-esteem, _[being fucked by Cole is an orgasmic experience for whoever is getting this dick!]_ “Where do you want me to shoot?” Cole asked, thrusting into the bottom still. “You can cum all over me.” Timothee whispered, lacking the breath to give a convincing response. “We better be quick then because I’m about to blow!” Cole stammered trying to maintain control of his body.

Timothee rocked forward and rolled over on to his back as Cole’s cock popped free and stood hard. The Riverdale actor barely had time to take hold of his shaft before his hairy balls released their contents. Timothee’s green eyes travelled up Cole’s body, the natural beauty is what he appreciated the most. Cole’s understated muscles tightened and his frame shuddered as his fist pumped his shaft then held it straight down towards Timothee’s body. 

They both watched Cole’s pink head double in size before his cock spasmed and began shooting jizz onto the skinny canvas below him. The Californian’s eyes took in Timothee’s skinny body and his smooth pale skin and gasped as his cock showed its appreciation. The thick shots of cum rained down on Timothee’s body, shooting high up on to his bony pecs and even landing in his wavy hair with the increasing intensity of Cole’s orgasm. More shots showered across Timothee’s body as the 27-year-old convulsed above him, “fuckkk” Cole groaned as another large blast fired into Timothee’s neck before finally he felt like he was empty.

Cole knelt frozen as he came to terms with his empty sack, the messy New Yorker grinned up at him in awe. The 27-year-old slowly began to fall forward silently, twisting as he fell to land next to Timothee. "That was more than I expected from a New York Knicks ticket." he grinned playfully. Timothee's eyes shone back at him expectantly drawing Cole in for a kiss. "Are you going to tell Dylan that we hooked up?" Timothee asked thoughtfully. "Probably if you don't mind, we talk about most things as you can imagine." "Yeah it's cool." Timothee replied with a smile. "Dylan knows already." A voice called from the doorway. 

The pair of them turned in shock across the room, "shit! How long have you been there?" Cole asked nervously. "Long enough." Dylan grinned waving his phone aloft before throwing it carefully to Cole.

The colour drained from his face as he looked at Dylan's screen. There was the paused image of Cole's cock half inside Timothee's arse, he hit play and watched himself pounding away on the bottom. "That's fucking awesome!" Timothee exclaimed looking over Cole's chest at Dylan's screen. "Can you send me that?" He asked sweetly. "Of course you little pornstar!" Dylan sniggered. Cole's angst dissipated with Dylan's relaxed tone. "That's some good camera work Dyl." Cole chuckled. "I figured as much. I'll go back to the other room and leave you two in peace." Dylan replied, turning and heading off up the hall. "We're coming Dylan." Timothee called.

Timothee pressed his hand on Cole's chest before the Sprouse twin could push himself up and planted another long kiss on his lips. "That was amazing, and now I have a copy to enjoy." He beamed. Cole smiled in return, "I've never seen someone cum so hard." Cole explained sitting upright. Timothee pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms and a hoodie smearing the drying cum across his skin. Cole dressed himself and followed Timothee back to the living room.

"I'm proud of you Cole." Dylan grinned as the pair of them sat together on the opposite chair. Proud?" Cole replied perplexed, "oh yeah, Timothee's been sending you signals all evening, I wondered if you would let me ruin your fun, but you didn't!" Dylan explained. "So you weren't asleep?" Cole asked disbelief. "Oh I was asleep, but it only takes me three beers right." Dylan winked, picking up his beer and throwing back a swig, "cheers."

**END**  


Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoy the story.

If you have any thoughts, comments or suggestions about this story or any other scenarios drop me a line on pcwtosh@gmail.com. 

I write these stories for fun, but I would greatly appreciate any contributions you are willing to give as a result. If you would like to make a donation then feel free to contact me on the email above.


End file.
